Hidden Behind A Smile
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Yeah, another Fax high school story. BUT WITH AN EDGE? Rated T for language and future... you know.
1. Girl Next Door

**Hey guys! Most of this is in Fangs POV. Hopefully. A lot in Max's too :D AND others. Yeah. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. WHO DOES? JAMES PATTERSON DUHHH! :D**

**Chapter 1 ~ Fang POV**

Who? New girl? Psh. I totally care. She's gonna be one of them. Always is.  
"Faaa-nnngg!" I heard, Nudge call from downstairs. Oh, yeah. I have two little sisters. And by little, I mean 6 and 14. I love them though, so don't touch them. Anyways, I groaned and got up off bed, walking downstairs and grabbing my lovely black shirt.

"Yo, what's up, little one?" I asked, she was bouncing up and down. Huh, hyper. She looked up at me with bambi eyes. Angel...

"Can we pretty pretty pretty please go see the new girl!" She whined, what's with this new girl anyway?  
"She has, umm, brothers..." She grinned. Ahh. That explains it. I think I rolled my eyes and nodded, grabbing my jacket and letting her pull me out the door. She skipped around the fence and gat and driveway all the way to the porch, by the time I caught up with her, she was already banging on the door. I flicked her on the head and glared at her, _Manners_, I mouthed. She sighed. The door creaked open and a boy around 15 with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, opened the door. I looked down at Nudge to see her grinning wide at him. _Righhhht..._

"Hey, you must be the neighbors, I'll get my brother and sister. MAX! GAZZY! DOOOOR!" He screamed up the stairs.

The first thing I saw were long legs, gorgeous. Long. Legs.

_Holy shit. _

**Yeah, major short chapter. :D But R&R, I've got a plot, it's coming SOOON. I'll update REAL soon. Thanks guys! 3 REVIEWS INSPIRE ME. **


	2. Don't Fall In Love

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry if I update really late, I've got a major science essay. BUT it's the christmas holidays soon for us so I might update more frequently for 2 weeks. But I'm not talking to anyone because I only got 2 reviews... Thanks guys. Thank you flockroxz and modernballerina for being my only reviewer. You guys are SO amazing.  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. That took so much effort... *Sighs***

**CHAPTER 2~ Max POV**

"MAX!" I heard Iggy yell. Damn that child, I got up out of bed, ignoring the chaos on my head you call "Hair" and went downstairs, wearing only my massive graphic tee. I came halfway down the stairs before I realized there were visitors. I stared down at my legs. _Perfect, just perfect. It's too late to run now... _I sighed and continued down the stairs, trying to look impassive.

The first thing I noticed was an incredibly cute (Cute is an understatement, this guy is HOT) boy, about my age if not older, with dark hair and dark obsidian eyes. He was gorgeous. I tried to keep my face composed and walked over to Iggy.

"You screamed, dear brother?" I grinned, walking to stand next to him. Alright. Here's the story, I was towering over him at the age of 13 and now, 4 years and he managed to rocket past me. He's a little under a head taller than me now. How amazing is life? Anyways, Iggy easily draped his arm around my shoulders.

"This is my sister, Max, I'm Iggy." He grinned, extending his hand. The girl, the younger girl who was standing next to the _totally-not-hot_ guy, blushed and took it, shaking it firmly and hesitating a second before letting go. I rolled my eyes. _Ahh, the beginning's of young love. _Then I looked at Fang and he was staring down at my legs, apparently my lovely brother and the girl noticed and Iggy cleared his throat dramatically while the girl elbowed him hard in the ribs. I glared at him, killing the dude with my eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm sorrry, I'm Fang, Nick, Fang... uhhh.. this is my sister, Nudge." He choked out, looking down. So_. C_ute_. DAMN what's wrong with me?_ I smiled and nodded, pulling my shirt down my legs more, he smirked. What a gentleman.

"So, do you guys wanna come in? It would be nice to finally get some teenage male company." Iggy smiled at Fang, Fang nodded and they walked in, Iggy tugged on my hair before leaving to the living room with Fang and Nudge trotting beside him. I decided to leave and go back upstairs, to change. Preferably.

**Fang's POV**

_HOLY SHIT._

That's what was going round and round in my mind at that moment. Those killer legs, that killer smile. Her hair. _STOP FANG! You can't fall in love... not again._ As much as I'd hate to agree, my inner voice was right. I knew these types of girls.

"Dude, DO YOU WANT TO STAY FOR DINNER?" Iggy, came close to my face, practically screaming. I blinked, leaning away.

"Whoaaa, dude. Too. Close. Haha, sure why not." I smiled, pushing him away. Beside me, Nudge gasped. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"What? What happened!" Iggy asked, suddenly alert and looking around the room. Nudge giggled.

"That's the longest sentence Fang's ever said! Like, EVER. I remember this one time, we were still kids... There was this tree and we were climbing up it, and fang was..." Honestly, I should've tuned out earlier, but she was SO close to my ear. I excused myself to the bathroom, _Oh yeah, what a gentleman..._ Okay, so on my way to the bathroom. I hear the girl, Max (I love that name, so pretty. Just like... _STOP_) was singing, SINGING! It was the best sound in the world,

_Here I go, I'm gonna start an anthem_  
_For all my girls who've gone and blew their chances_  
_And now they suck on a cigarette_

_I was bored, I got a little distracted_  
_To add it up, I got a little subtracted from you_  
_Now this bottle lays empty on the carpet where you slept_

_Gonna cry to the bottom of my heart_  
_I never thought, never thought that it'd be so hard_  
_I'm freaking out but I don't really care_  
_You're somewhere else, and I stay here_

_'Cause I believe in butterflies_  
_I believe I've told some lies_  
_I'm holding on to all I had_  
_I'm saying sorry boy, I was bad_

_So kiss me on the tip of my naked eye _  
_Don't really wanna, really wanna say goodbye_  
_I'll go to hell some other day_  
_But trust me, baby, it'll be okay_

_My thumb was on your head _  
_I felt like a goddess_  
_But the truth is I was so fucking heartless_  
_And you, you call me on all I do,_  
_What have I done_

_Gonna bash my head against the mirror_  
_Close my eyes and cut all my hair off, it's true_  
_Maybe you'll understand just what I'm going through._

_Gonna sing at the top of my sweet lungs,_  
_Come back, come back to where you belong_  
_I'm freaking out but I don't really care_  
_You're somewhere else, and I'm not there_

_Well, I believe in butterflies_  
_I believe I've told some lies_  
_I'm holding on to all I had_  
_I'm saying sorry boy, I was bad_

_So kiss me on the tip of my naked eye_  
_Don't really wanna, really wanna say goodbye_  
_I'll go to hell some other day_  
_But trust me, baby, it'll be okay_

_What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours_  
_Well, can't go back to how we were before?_

_Well, I believe in butterflies_  
_I believe I told some lies_  
_I'm holding on to all I had_  
_I'm saying sorry boy, I was bad_

_So kiss me on the tip of my naked eye_  
_Don't really wanna, really wanna say goodbye_  
_I'll go to hell some other day_  
_But trust me, baby, it'll be okay_

_I'm holding on to all I had,_  
_I'm saying sorry boy, I was bad_

I couldn't resist, I stepped into the room.

**Sorry guys! Not that long. I'll update real soon. I got asked out by the boy i really really really like. SO I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE. Heheh *cough* right. Okay, I'll update soon. And, there isn't really a plot. I make it up along the way. But hopefully, yeah intense stuff... xxxxxxxxx**


	3. What's happening?

_**Hey there! I'm on holidays right now so I don't have internet in my hotel room. I'll type up my chapters at night and post them when I get down to the lobby though. Thanks for your reviews guys. The Illusionist's Wings04 you have no idea how long I spent pondering that question. You drove me insane. My answer is, Life is what you make it to be. Because honestly I have no clue (: ANYWAYS, on with the story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Maximum Ride? Unfortunately no. So no. :(**_

**~Max's POV~**

Okay, so I was jumping around my room with my hairbrush singing "Butterflies" By Automatic Loveletter **(AN: They are amazing, if you don't know them Juliet Simms is the girl at the end of Remembering Sunday- All Time Low... Don't know that? GO LOOK IT UP NOW!) **and I was totally into it when I heard the door creak open and that tousle of dark dark black hair peeked in. I froze. How much had he heard? What will he do? I felt blood pounding in my cheeks, in fact my blood was pounding everywhere. WHY did this have to happen to me. Okay, do I pretend I didn't notice him? Do I tell him to get out? Do I act all calm and collected as usual and pretend I don't care? Ahh... Being the fickle-minded idiot I am, I just stood, staring at him with my mouth wide open. _Maximum. Freaking. Ride. What the hell are you doing, just standing there, close your goddamn mouth girl! _And for once, I thanked my voice and folded my arms over my chest, composing myself.

"Yes? Nick SLASH Fang? Is there a reason as to why you're in my room?" I asked him, trying to sound calm. Huh, I'm a pretty good actress. Fang/Nick, (I'm just going to call him Fang, makes life easier) stared at me, blushing. WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?

"I heard something really pretty... soo.. I umm... Came in here.." He said nervously, looking down. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty sweet. I just shook my head and walked further into my room, motioning for him to come in. He stepped in tentatively and looked around before plopping down next to me on the bed.

"Do you sing? Nick SLASH Fang?" I asked, Hey? What's so bad about making friends? He looked down at his arms, which were curiously hidden behind a long sleeved black shirt. It's Summer.

"I used to..." He said quietly, so quietly it wasn't more than a breath, but I was close enough to hear it.

"Why don't you anymore then?" I pressed, he growled and stood up, glaring down at me.

"Look, it's none of your business alright? You don't know me. I don't know you. Why do I have to tell you these things?" He said, quietly, but firm enough to send chills down my spine. But being me, I stared with equal intensity back into his dark eyes. Something inside me melted when I did but I ignored that.

"Okay, I'm SORRY that I ASKED you a QUESTION... I didn't know you were going to react that way, I was just wondering." I said, a little louder than him, but just as composed. He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his arms, he lay down on my bed, and I sat cross-legged watching him.

"I'm sorry Im lying in your bed, I just.. I'm sorry." He said, getting back up, I snorted and pushed him down, he stared wide-eyed at me and, involuntarily, I grinned.

"I get it, you want to lie in bed with me." I smirked and he laughed, I heard the door creak open again and a coffee-skinned head poked in.

"Did... Did Fang just... Did he just l-laugh?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face, I was worried... Did Fang have an issue with laughing? Will he die if he laughs? Will he... kill someone if he laughs? _Gosh Max, hold yourself together._ Shut up, Voice.

"Why? Is he not supposed to laugh?" I asked, Fang snorted and turned away from Nudge.

"He's not... He's not supposed to even talk..." Nudge whispered, her eyes taking up half of her face. I giggled and Fang shot me a glare, I giggled at him instead. Wait... Not talk?

"I talk, I just don't if there's nothing to talk about..." He said, managing to sound like some zen master, I giggled again and he smirked at me.

"Max is an amazing singer.." He said to Nudge, smirking even wider, I elbowed his thigh and he jumped up, laughing. Nudge rolled her eyes, and waved at us before closing the door.

"Something's up with those two.." She said outside which made us giggle even more. Fang lay back down on the bed and got comfortable, closing his eyes. I snorted.

"You're not seriously GOING to sleep on my bed are you?" I laughed, his eyes rolled behind his eyelids and he smirked, reaching up with strange precision to flick me on the forehead and I scoffed, nudging (get it? Nudge? Ha ha.) him. He was lying so that his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed and his body was resting on it, his pants low enough that I could see a sliver of his olive-toned hips peaking out. HALLELUJAH. Okay, I felt a total "Bella from twilight" moment, where her heart beats so loud it's practically punching out of her chest. _Max, No, You can't do this. _God I hate my voice.

"Staring at me?" He asked, smirking again, What is with that guy? I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Nice try buddy, but nope." I laughed and stood up, pulling him up with me. He whined and I laughed.

"Iggy... uhh.. Iggy'll be waiting for us downstairs, he probably cooked dinner for you." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering and Fang laughed nodding and pushing me out the door, his hand on the small of my back. I shuddered at his touch, and I don't know if it was a good shudder or a bad one.

**~Fang's POV~**

I think I'm falling for her.

It might seem like it's a little too soon to say this, but I'm sure about it. The way she sang, the way she talks to me, the way she laughs. It's all just so magical. I felt like I've known her forever even though it's only been an hour. I want more.

We got downstairs and Iggy was laying out plates for us, he eyed Max and I and my hand on her back and glared at me.

"Is that your hand on my sister?" He said firmly, I nodded and Max blushed, reaching over to grab a cucumber and biting through it.

"Do I want to know?" He laughed and I exhaled inside, I hadn't realized how tense I had been. Max laughed and we both shook our head at the same time. Nudge rolled her eyes and Iggy snorted. He handed us both plates of burgers and waved us off to the living room, we sat by the television while Nudge and Iggy came in with popcorn. I raised my eyebrow at Iggy and he patted his stomach.

"We ate a second ago.." He explained and I nodded. I looked over at Max's plate and was surprised to see her plate almost more full than mine. Oh how I love girls with an appetite. She caught me staring and stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to the television which was showing the movie 'Pearl Harbor'. Iggy and Nudge's eyes were glued to the screen and Max was more focused on eating her burger. This was my time to make my move on her. I was about to edge closer when the doorbell rang. Max shot Iggy a glare and stood up, knocking my hand away from her gently and grinned before setting her burgers down and walking to the door. I watched her hips sway, I could've watched all day. She opened the front door and a boy about my age stepped in, shaking his rain-drenched blonde hair and setting his hands on Max's hips, her face was one set in stone. _What the hell is he doing with my Max? _Wait, WHAT? My Max?

"I've missed you so much, Maxie, why did I ever leave?" His voice was slurred and he pushed her further into the house, swaying. Max stood still, hands by her sides. She shot Iggy a glare and he stood up immediately walking to her. She rolled her eyes and tried to push him away.

"Because you were drunk and I made it clear I didn't want you anymore." She replied coldly, prying his hands from her waist, he only held on tighter and I felt myself stand up and walk to them.

"Ahh, Maxie, fiesty just as before, I like that." He slurred before planting his lips on hers and pulling her hips to him, my mind registered the fact that he was kissing my Max. That she was struggling against him and that Iggy was trying to get to him on time, but I was closer.

_No no no no no!_

And then I lunged.


	4. Falling

**Howdy! Thanks for your reviews guys, I'm sorry I made it such a cliffy. Goddess of the Flock, I am SOOOO glad someone else knows her, I'm sure loads of people do but, thanks for sharing! Oh and Merry Christmas to you too :D Again, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. I'll update more often but I've got a whole lot of assessments, it's complicated... And we're all getting ready to mourn for our best friend Amy, she died last February... Maybe you've heard of her in the freak go karting accident... It was the worst thing in the world, she was so young.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Maximum Ride, though I would like to very muchly(:**

**~Fang's Pov~**

Punch. Crack. _My Max._

Punch. Crack. _He kissed My Max. _

Punch. Crack. _HOW far would he have gone? _

"Fang, stop! Please! Fang!" I heard Max cry behind me, struggling to pull me off him, but as I turned to look at her, knowing that the depth of her eyes would stop me. The bastard shoved me off him and swung his arm, drunkenly, but hard enough to knock me out, to punch me. He missed and hit Max hard on the side of her head, she yelped before falling to the floor. Her eyes closed and her mouth set in a frown.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Hurt. My. Max." I said, injecting every word with my venom. He stared at Max and giggled like a... pretty much what he is... A pathetic, stupid, drunk man.

"Whoopsies... That's gonna bruise." He chuckled. No, he didn't say that. Nope... That's it.

I jumped again, tackling him to the floor easily and punched him once, twice, three times, four, five, six... 15, 16, 17... 20, 21, 22 times. It's not like his drunk ass could feel it anyways, I knew I hadn't killed him though. The bastard had to live to feel the pain the next morning. I looked behind me and Nudge and Iggy was staring wide-eyed at me... They were... Scared?

Of me. Not him.

If they were scared... What would Max say? She wouldn't see me as a friend anymore... What more... A boyfriend... I sat on the floor next to his limp body and buried my face in my bloodied hands and sat there, thinking. Iggy came up and sat beside me, patting my shoulder.

"Dude, it's alright, we would have done that as well, seeing what he did to Max.." He said softly, "We should get him out of the house,"

I nodded and went to pick his arms up while Iggy lifted his feet and together, teamwork, we hauled him out of the house and struggled to put him back inside his car. Iggy stepped inside the car and I hopped in behind, he reached for the keys. I was beyond surprised he knew they were in the glove compartment... well maybe everyone puts there keys in there... anyways, he started the ignition and drove down out, not too far and we left him there. Walking the short distance home.

The first few minutes were horrible. None of us talked and I simply stared at my bloody hands.

"So, who was that?" I asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence. Iggy shook his head, sighing. I wondered if I stepped too far..

"Someone that brought our family A LOT of pain.." He said, turning to look at me, I nodded. "What did he do?" Iggy shook his head again.

"Max will tell you, if she trusts you, that is."

And with that, we walked in silence again. But somehow, this time, it wasn't awkward.

**~Max's POV~**

Why am I on the couch? And OUCH?

And then I remembered... The bastard hit me.. Again. It hurt, I guess I had forgotten the pain. Nudge was lying down on the floor beside me, she was a sweet girl, I liked her. A lot. I looked around to see Fang, sitting in the armchair a little to the side of the room, staring off into space. I sat up and groaned, my head felt like someone had sawed through it. He heard me and rushed over, kneeling down in front of me on the couch.

"What's wrong? What hurts? What did he do? Are you alright? Do you need me to call 911?" He asked, panicked. And for some reason, I managed to conjure up a laugh, which made him relax and I watched as his tense muscles slowly returned to normal... Was I staring? Had I been staring... oh no.

"Nothing's wrong, my head hurts but it's fine." I smiled reassuringly and ruffled his hair. He exhaled as if he had almost drowned in the freezing cold water and finally got to come back up to the surface. All of a sudden, he had stood up and was leaning down to pick me up, bridal style.

"I can walk!" I groaned, wiggling against him, he only held me tighter. He brought me up to my room, laying me down gently and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I'm not tired.." I complained, but he only came up beside me and pulled the blankets out from under me to cover me, I stared up into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"You have to rest." He said firmly and stood up, brushing my hair back gently. The movement sent chills down my spine again and I closed my eyes. Slowly, I heard him get to his feet and I reached for him, holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Please stay... Please.." I said, sleepily and I'm pretty sure my words slurred but he understood and lay down next to me, under the covers. I know what you're all thinking, Sleeping. In a bed. Together. And you've only known each other for... 4 hours? It's not like that. He's a best friend. That's all. We were meant to be best friends.

But as I lay beside him, pressed up against him in the small space, his slow breathing calming me down and putting me to sleep. I fell for him.

**~Fang's POV~**

I'm in love with her. That's final.

But I shouldn't be. I shouldn't. No.

She lay asleep by my side, smiling happily. She looked so peaceful. I loved her. I love her. And then she rolled closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, resting her head on my chest and my heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. So so so beautiful. I put an arm around her. Holding her close, reaching with my other arm to play with her hair, the golden NATURAL highlights caught in the moonlight, surrounding her face with a halo of angelic hair. Corny.

I watched her and slowly, very slowly, I fell asleep. For the first time not thinking of the bitch that ruined my life. That killed me inside.

But thinking of the girl that saved me. The girl I loved with all my heart.

But I shouldn't be.

**It's not too much of a cliffy! Woohoo! But this was a pretty boring chapter... I think... I hope not... Anyways Review, Fave, etc. Max's story will be told soon, just btw. **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
